Natura
by LovelyMisakiMei
Summary: "This is war,you seem to never realize this.We elementals are not in a peaceful age where you can prance around with that idiotic smile on your face.We are surrounded by only death and oppression," He looked in to the others deep azure eyes,they were wide and frightened searching for a way to escape the ice prince's grasp,to escape the reality he did not wish to be apart of.


Author's Note: So this is my first fanfiction **ever. **Honestly I was afraid of publishing this but what the heck got nothing to lose any way. For those who don't know the tittle of the story is Nature in latin (I have a unnatural love for that language). This chapter is a bit short and I apologize if it sucks butt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly.

Warnings:Rated for Yaoi, Strong language, Violence, Sexual Content...etc.

* * *

The Elements

Prologue

In a world where tiny like humans have wings and you have hybrid man-fish this world is strangely filled with non-believers. These are things parents usually tell their kids when they want to scare them or better yet, fill their undeveloped brains with utter crap. Now don't get me wrong some parents do these things for good reasons, let's say they don't want their kids to worry about the real issues of life such as, financial issues, crime, ailments or death. They want their kids to have a happy, carefree and joyous childhood.

Too bad all those fantasies are real.

Yes, the whole fantasies that you were taught as a kid are all real. You have mages, witches, chocobos, man-eating plants that your spouse created just to kill you, etc. They live, eat and act like dumbasses - just like you. To humans, they are nothing more than dreams and stories. They are ignorant to the truth and we plan to keep it that way.

The mind of a human begin is very, very, _**very**_ complicated. They don't think normal (at least that's what I think) sometimes I look at them and wonder how the hell did this race build vast empires, ships and all those mumbo jumbo electronic items you see today it just doesn't add up. I mean I don't have anything against the human race it's just that, they're so _different._ One day they celebrate this and everyone is all happy and shit and then the next thing you know they're at war with each other killing thousands to millions of their own kind.

Humans tend to consider themselves elite or the rulers of this world when in fact they are nothing but inhabitants destroying it slowly and even though they realize the damage their activities cause their sitting on their bums watching it all go down.

How would someone like me know all this you may ask?

Well I suppose me living for nearly five hundred years doesn't answer your question(coughcommonsensecough).

Now, don't jump to any stupid conclusions. I am no vampire or any immortal creature of the night ready to jump at you unsuspectingly. In fact I am an elemental. To those wondering, an elemental is a race that is able to control a specific element. There are naturally four elements: Air, Water, Fire and Earth. With each given element there is a given domain, for water there is the sea, earth to land and so on. My element, for those who are curious is Earth. Quite the bitch element to control but you get the hang of it.

Oh shit I'm straying.

We are generally stronger in the magic and strength department and we age slower. But that doesn't mean we can beat them. My mother always told me humans destroy what they do not understand, this is true. Humans explain everything on science. If a child has twenty eyes they explain it with science. If your sons suddenly impregnated himself they explain it with science. If your pet dog was to suddenly start talking in Spanish telling how much you suck as a master and you don't understand one thing that dog is saying…they explain it with science(okay I admit I kind of over-exaggerated). But when humans find that one thing they can't explain they experiment, torture and evidently destroy it. You see were I'm heading with this? No, alright let me make it blunt. Humans scare the shit out of elementals.

We cherish life and frankly we don't want to be killed by lethal injection so we stay clear of humans. They are _**DANGEROUS. **_Please note that I put emphasis on dangerous.

Anyhow, the point I'm trying to make is that Humans are weird creatures that dislike things they do not understand and love's war. But they aren't the only ones who love's the battle rush of war. Actually the races of the elementals are at war. Right now. Above my house. Over my fucking head.

Thus resulting in me writing the first and last of my unpublished biography since I will most likely die in my own home today.

I'm straying again, excuse me I have the tendency to do that.

Yes, my race is in all-out war, have been since that idiot the ice-king, Vexen decided that they were better than their liquid counterpart, the Water Elementals. But don't worry about that now you'll learn about that soon I'm just going to break down a few things for you to-

Please excuse that rudely cut sentence, you see a spikey haired boy with blue eyes from the air elemental just flew through my roof and shouted 'Dammit that's the second time this month!' and flew right out through the giant hole he just created after issuing a timid apology. _This,_ my dear reader is what I have been subjected to for the past four hundred years. In my old age I simply want a pina colada and a permanent vacation to Costa Rica.

A loud rumbling sound just arose and this is how I know my death is near. Well since I have seemingly a little time left I'll just give you some snippets about our whole civilization in a few pointers.

Our race is dieing out

Our race is just a fucked up as humans

The ice elementals started this war

The royal families have more secrets than my wife ever did (and that says something)

I'm about to die

I just shit my pants

There's a huge ass monster breathing fire outside my house and I do not like it at all.

What the hell is going to happen to my collection of porn when I'm gone?

And why the hell is the prince of air glowing?

* * *

Any constructive criticism is appreciated ( just please be gentle with me) :).

Review?


End file.
